Grandmaster Palace
The Grandmaster Palace was the residence of the Grandmaster and his gladiator Champions on the planet Sakaar. History Home of the Contenders 's apartments in the palace]] Whereas the common gladiators fighting in the Contest of Champions used to live in the gladiators' quarters of the Grand Arena, the Grandmaster hosted his Champions into private rooms in his palace. As such, Hulk made residence in the Grandmaster Palace once he became the new Champion. The faces of previous Champions like Beta Ray Bill, Man-Thing, Ares and Bi-Beast were sculpted onto the facade of the Grandmaster Palace.Thor: Ragnarok Thor's Arrival Upon being captured by Valkyrie, Thor was taken to the Grandmaster Palace, where he encountered the Grandmaster in person, as well as reunited with his adoptive brother Loki, who had been stranded on Sakaar weeks before him. Once the Grandmaster took a good look at Thor, he declared him fit to fight in the Contest of Champions and sent him away into the Grand Arena. cannot leave Hulk's apartments]] Following his duel with Hulk in which he lost consciousness, Thor was taken into the Hulk's apartments in the Grandmaster Palace. As Thor woke up, he learned how Hulk had arrived on Sakaar with a Quinjet after the Battle of Sokovia. Thor insisted on leaving the palace to take the Quinjet and return home, but Hulk refused, claiming that he preferred to remain on Sakaar. Thor decided to go alone, but he was stopped by the energy barrier at the door. refuses to hear out Thor]] Hulk was later visited by Valkyrie while Thor stepped aside, sharing Heimdall's vision to see what was happening on Asgard. Once Thor had finished, he and Hulk had an argument, with Hulk angrily throwing a massive shield at Thor which ended up smashing in the wall. Thor and Hulk then reconciled and Thor asked Hulk to invite Valkyrie one more time. When she arrived, Thor tried to convince her to side with him in his fight against Hela, but she refused. With both Hulk and Valkyrie refusing to follow him, Thor decided to escape alone and smashed a window, jumping through it to leave the Grandmaster Palace. Hulk, refusing to lose his friend, soon left the Palace as well in an attempt to stop Hulk. projects a hologram of himself on the palace]] Upon noticing the absence of his Champion, the Grandmaster projected a gigantic hologram of himself on the facade of his palace, asking the Sakaarans to look for Hulk in the streets of Sakaar City, unaware that the Hulk had already turned back into Bruce Banner. The Grandmaster also summoned both Loki and Valkyrie and ordered them to track down Thor and Hulk. However, as soon as they left, the two fought each other. Rebellion Thor eventually convinced Valkyrie to fight with him against Hela, leading to the creation of the Revengers along with Bruce Banner and Loki. Together, they decided to create a rebellion so that they would be able to steal a spaceship from the Grandmaster's garage. To that end, Valkyrie went to the Grand Arena and provided the gladiators with gun. While the gladiators rebelled against the Sakaaran Guards, Thor and Loki made their way through the Grandmaster Palace, taking down several guards on their own, down the garage. There, Loki tried to betray his brother one last time, but for once Thor outsmarted him and incapacitated him on the ground with an Obedience Disk. While Loki was paralyzed, Thor left the palace's garage with the Commodore. Loki was later found by the rebels led by Korg, who had come to steal a spaceship to escape from Sakaar as well. The rebels deactivated Loki's Obedience Disk and accepted his leadership before stealing the massive Statesman and leaving the garage as well. Due to the rebellion gaining in importance, the Grandmaster also fled from his palace and hid among the garbage fields outside Sakaar City, although he was later found by Sakaaran scrappers. Layout To be added Trivia *On the face of the building, alongside Hulk, there are sculptures of Man-Thing, Beta Ray Bill, Ares, Bi-Beast and the Dark-Crawler, previous champions of the Contest of Champions.Kevin Feige Reveals Thor: Ragnarok’s Biggest Easter Egg References Category:Locations Category:Thor: Ragnarok Locations